


Welcome Home

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Molly Hooper, Bisexual Sally Donovan, Established Sally Donovan/Molly Hooper, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, POV Sally Donovan, Relationship History, Reunion kisses, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sally doesn't mind most things about her relationship with Molly, except when she goes away. However, the reunions are rather nice...





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> So this was originally supposed to be written for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week but it ended up being Sally-centric. Whoops? But I love it anyway. Based on a prompt from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/155450120563/send-me-a-number-pairing-and-ill-write-a-little) (" _A Reunion Kiss_ ") asked for by **onceinabluemoon13**.

She understood that there were occasions where Molly would have to travel, usually to give a lecture or a presentation somewhere, but she didn’t have to _like_ it. Her bed always felt colder when Molly wasn’t in it, her days seemed greyer and her spirits always dimmed.

Bloody hell, she had to be in love with her. _Had_ to. There was no other explanation.

Phillip could have been gone for days or weeks and she didn’t miss him this much, which was all the more surprising that it was _Molly_ that had elicited this reaction. For years she’d looked at the mousy pathologist with pity because she was just so hung up on Holmes.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

Their relationship came at an interesting time. She’d been single for a few years at that point, not really being serious with anyone, but also not really dating, either. After Phillip, she’d needed a break, needed to reevaluate how she felt about relationships in general. And it was during that time she’d come to the realization that she was, at the very least, biromantic. It was a term she’d heard floating around social media. She had looked around after deciding she didn’t really care if the next person she fell for was male or female or whatever, so long as they treated her well. But she hadn’t sure she could be _sexually_ attracted to a woman. It wasn’t that she didn’t find certain women attractive, but there was so much baggage in her life, in her past, that she just didn’t know.

Of all the people to bring it up to she had never expected for her to tell Molly, but one evening they were at a party with a mutual friend from Scotland Yard, and Molly’s date was ignoring her, and the topic came up. When Sally started to explain the differences between sexual attraction and romantic attraction Molly listened enthusiastically, asking questions not only about it all in a clinical sense but in Sally’s own life. Sally normally didn’t talk about any of that but Molly...well, Molly had always been rather easy to talk to.

And then Molly said she’d fancied women before, just never acted on it. 

And jokingly Sally asked if she was one of them.

And Molly had nodded.

That had struck her as odd. Not that Molly fancied women, but Molly had fancied _her_. She was so used to the wrong sort liking her that someone like Molly being interested in her was just a shock. There couldn’t be any way she was serious, but by the end of the evening, Molly’s date was all but forgotten when the two of them shared their first kisses. Soft and sweet and a little awkward, full of more laughter and teasing than kissing, but she realized she’d never felt happier.

And apparently neither had Molly, when the call came the next morning asking if she wanted lunch as an _actual_ date.

And she was happy. Oh, there were people who gave her crap for being with a woman now, those who denied the fact that bisexuality was a thing, but she paid them little mind. Molly made her happy, and she made sure she returned the favour as often as possible. There were ups and downs, of course, and they were both adjusting to a different type of relationship than either had had before, but it was worth it. 

Except when Molly took off for whatever reason she needed, and then the brightness in her world just faded out.

But today Molly was coming back, and she was at the airport waiting. It had been a trip to Miami this time and Sally had gotten updates on the nice weather and the absolute boredom of some of the panels and she missed her, why couldn’t she have come along, you’ll get to see this bikini again at some point but here’s a photo...all of it had counted down to today.

The passengers began to disembark and every time someone rounded the corner Sally got her hopes up just to see it wasn’t Molly. And then, as the crowd thinned out, there she was: hair down, rainbow jumper on, hand on rolling luggage, eyes searching, and then the wide smile when they saw each other. A wave and an immediate beeline to her and then a kiss. Oh, she had missed Molly’s kisses, and it was obvious by the way Molly pressed close even with a barrier between them that she had missed these kisses too.

“Miami was…?” Sally asked when Molly pulled away.

“Warm and boring,” Molly said. “I missed you too much.”

“I missed you too,” Sally said. “But I have to let go so I can get you home.”

“I suppose,” Molly said. “But another kiss first?”

“Gladly,” Sally said before leaning in. If nothing else, the reunion kisses _almost_ made up for the empty bed and the grey days. Almost. But at least now her love was back and maybe, just maybe, this time she’d admit the words out loud.


End file.
